Ultrasound-based elasticity imaging methods rely upon accurate estimates of tissue deformation to characterize the mechanical properties of soft tissues. These methods may be corrupted by clutter, which can bias and/or increase variance in displacement estimates. There remains a need to reduce clutter and to improve axial resolution in ultrasound elasticity images.